The present invention relates to a method of multi-bead welding of two workpieces which are caused to rotate about a common center line while a holder for a filler wire is periodically pivoted forth and back between one and the other side of the gap defined between opposed, parallel or substantially parallel end faces of the workpieces.
With a method of this kind a relatively narrow welding gap can, by means of single filler wire or electrode, be filled up by two beads placed as corner weldes in either side of the gap and with partial overlapping of the welds. It is known to effect the periodic pivoting of the filler wire holder manually which, however, is troublesome and strenuous because it requires the full attention of the operator and because of the heat dissipation from the welding position. The manual pivoting of the holder is made further difficult if the diameter of the workpieces is large and if the welding gap is deep.